pkmn ranger tod
by Twilightcrystalflame
Summary: flare and her sister host a tod show for pkmn ranger characters. main pairings:icecastle, redrangershipping and more. supposed to be funny.
1. Chapter 1

Flare: Hi~! This is the ranger truth or dare show! I'm Flare, a top ranger!

Blaze:*mumbles* I'm Blaze, her sister.

Solana: her pain in the backside sister.

Blaze: *glares at her*

Flare: *sweat drop* anyway, rangers from fiore, almia and oblivia are here.

go rock squad, dim sun and pinchers: We're not rangers.

Flare: And villains . and any requested characters.

Blaze: We have some dares and truths for some of you.

Cast: *gulp*

Flare :hm... you! *points to purple eyes* Do you wear boxers or briefs?

Everyone but Flare: *Anime fall*

Flare: what did I say? anyway, purple eyes, answer!

Purple eyes: boxers...duh...

Blaze: My turn! Lunick! what was the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you?

Lunick: when I was little I was playing near the river and I fell in...

Billy: *cough* fail! *cough*

Flare: Billy, Garret, Tiffany and Clyde, please can you do the go rock quad theme? *puppy eyes*

Go rock quad: …

Flare: It's a dare, please do it! pwetty pwease with sugar on top?

2 minutes later...

Blaze: That was rubbish...

Flare: No! It was awesome!

Go rock quad: Thanks?

Blaze: *sigh* Purple eyes, I hate you so would you rather get killed by a Magnezone or a Ninetales?

Purple eyes: Magnezone?

A Magnezone flies in.

Blaze: Flare, I can't control Magnezone so can you?

Flare: OK. Magnezone, Mirror Shot now!

Magnezone: Magna! * kills purple eyes*

cast: O.O

Flare: Red Eyes, I dare you to...uh...um...damn it's hard to think up dares for awesome people! Just catch a Tepig, ok?

Cast: Tepig?

Flare: oh yeah, you don't know unova Eyes, catch a Infernape instead. That's the only non-unova fully evolved fire starter you don't have.

Red Eyes: Ok? *catches one easily*

Blaze: Oh Yeah, Magnezone belongs to Flare and Ninetales belongs to me.

Ice: And I thought Ninetales was hers... holy ****! that Magnezone's red!

Flare: You've just noticed? Magnezone was my starter, I got it as a Magnemite. I was planning to start with a vulpix but then I was offered this guy!

Blaze: Ben, I dare you to kiss Summer on the lips for 10 seconds.

Summer and Flare: What?

Summer: wait, Flare, why did you do that?

Flare: I HATE Obliviashipping!

Ben: *kisses Summer*

Summer: *pulls away after 5 seconds* Ew!

Flare: what?

Summer: He used Tongue!

Then a Blaziken,Charizard,Typlosion and Infernape appear and attack Ben.

Flare: I dare you, the audience, to say who sent them on ben was! who ever guesses right becomes a host/hostress! I'll give you a clue, they are from Oblivia.


	2. Battle time Gallade VS Zoroark

Chapter 2

Flare:*Sighs* We didn't get any dares...

Blue Eyes and Summer: *Trying to stop Red Eyes killing Ben*

Flare: Ok, Danieladejesus99 and BigReader16 guessed right. It was Red Eyes!

Blaze: Still confused why.

Red Eyes: 1. I hate Ben. 2. Blue Eyes asked me to.

Ice: Aww. Does Reddy have a crush on Blue Eyes?

Red Eyes: *hits him on head* No you idiot! She's my younger sister!

Everyone but the hosts, Red Eyes, Blue Eyes, Purple Eyes and the two Oblivian Heroes: O.O HE'S HER OLDER BROTHER?!

Blaze: Dummies. Both of them have blond hair with a coloured streak. They even look slightly related.

Flare: *Whispers to readers* Sorry. I had to. They look like opposite gender twins but Blue Eyes looks slightly younger. So No Red Eyes x Blue Eyes.

Clyde: *yawns* We have no dares or truths so lets end.

Flare: No. We'll just add some more. Last times were stupid. Anyway, Daniela is going to be our new co-host! *throws a strange firey thing at Purple Eyes*

Cast: O.O What was that?

Blaze: Flare's failed attempt at a Portal! *throws it and it opens a portal*

A girl with an Empoleon comes out.

Girl: Hello. I'm Daniela.

Flare: Nice to meet you, Daniela! How did you guess?

Blaze: *mumbles* You gave her billions of hints.

Flare: Shut up Blaze!

Blaze: Do you want me to get Yami and Phoba here?

Flare: NO!

Blaze: Then don't tell me to shut up.

Solana: Who are Yami and Phoba? Your brothers?

Blaze: No. They are twins but sometimes something bad happens when they are together in the same area and most of the time someone ends up dead.

Kate: Why?

Blaze: You don't want to know.

Flare: Anyway, Ice, tell Lavana how you feel about her.

Ice: *Looks at Lavana with a straight face.* You are irritating.

Lavana: *pout*

The door knocks.

Flare: I'll get it! *Opens door*

She sees Kitty, the head host of the Bleach ToD show (It's one i'm making)

Flare: What's wrong?

Kitty: Can i borrow your It-Heals-Everything-Orb?

Flare: Why?

Kitty: Byakuya-Kun got mad at Ichigo for getting Rukia pregnant and used Senbonzakura on him in Bankai mode.

Flare: O-O Byakuya-Chan did that?

Kitty: Yes.

Flare: He needs punishing. Bring him here. Here's the orb. *gives orb*

Kitty: Right.

Blaze: This will be a good example of what happens when you get us mad.

Kitty brings Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach in.

Rangers: Who's he?

Flare: This is Byakuya from Bleach. But you don't need to know really. He is only getting punished. Hey, Byakushi.

Byakuya: It's Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. What?

Flare: Hey, Byakushi.

Byakuya: It's ByakuYA.

Flare: Hey, Byakuya.

Byakuya: *getting annoyed* What?

Flare: SHIKAI! *Fire spins around her then there are two of her.*

Both Flares: Hey! Byakuya! Hey! BANKAI! Slice and Dice,Kasaikishi!

Byakuya: *with a straight face* Scary.

Both Flares: HA! *slash him then combine into one again*

Byakuya: *frowns slightly* Scatter, Senbonzakura...

Flare: Eek! Blaze!

Blaze: Captain Kuchiki, please leave and go back to Bleach Studio.

Byakuya: Fine. *leaves*

Cast: O.O What just happened?

Flare: *sighs* Byaku-chan is really scary sometimes... Anyway, Might as well read out BigReader's review. "My guess is obvious. RED EYES! Anyways, can I send a dare? If so, I got one! No, THREE! And a request. I want to know if you can bring in the Ukelele Pichu! HES TOO CUTE!XD Anyways, to thedares! I dare ICE! Ice, you must meet N from the Unoba region and tell him all the horible things youve done to pokemon! Hell kill you! Go Rocks, Dim Sun? DO THE SAME!"

Ukelele Pichu: Pi CHU! (thanks for saying me cute! ^^)

Flare: Pichu was here, just was being quiet. Ice, looks like you need to tell N about your horrible crimes! Go rocks and Dim sun too! Blaze, get N-kun!

Blaze: Right...

Ice: Who is this 'N'? (imagines a tall, strong looking adult with muscles and oddly coloured hair and a black belt outfit and shudders) I don't want to die...

Flare: Doubt you will die. He's normally very friendly and he's a pacifist I think. He's actually only 18, If you are thinking he is some macho man. But still prepare for either a rant, a battle or both. The guy has a Zekrom.

Ice: A Zekrom? Wait... WHAT? A LEGENDARY DRAGON?!

Flare: (nods) be careful. Zekrom could kill you with one volt strike.

Ice: (shudders)

Blaze: (comes back with N) Ok, N. This guy wants to say something to you.

N: Yes, sir?

Ice: (gulps and thinks: 'He looks nice and friendly but if he has Zekrom...I'm toast') I need to confess something.

N: Okay?

Ice: (takes breath) I have done horrible things to pokemon that I fear can not be reversed. I have worked with Team Dim Sun to brainwash them and enslave them, we have trapped them, we have tortured them. (falls to feet) Pleasedon'tkillmewithzekrompleasesirsparemylife!

N: ? Ok... You what? Don't kill you? Nah...

Ice: (sigh of relief)

N: Instead, battle me. If you lose, you WILL be punished for your sins against pokemon.

Ice: (wide eyes) AGAINST ZEKROM?!

N: (small chuckle) Hai, I'll wipe the floor with you.(smirks and sends out Zekrom)

Ice: (gapes at it and quickly sends out Gallade) Uh... Go Gallade, psycho cut!

Gallade tries psycho cut that has no effect.

Flare: (eyes light up with realisation) Oh...

Ice: DAMN! Why didn't it work?

N: Zekrom, shadow claw!

Zekrom uses shadow claw on Gallade which hurts it strongly.

Ice: What? Psychic moves don't work so... close combat!

Gallade speeds up and uses close combat on Zekrom, It snickers and turns into a Zoroark.

Ice: Z-ZOROARK?! I PANICKED OVER A ZOROARK?!

N: (sniggers) You sure are losing your 'cool', 'Ice'. Night daze!

Zoroark uses night daze. The battle continues and it looks like Gallade is losing until...

Ice: Gallade, sorry for being so cruel to you and only using you for my crimes, please use focus blast!

Gallade: (slightly smiles then defeats Zoroark with focus blast) Gall Gallade (seems you appreciate me now, I'll do as you command, Master)

N: (returns Zoroark) Looks like you won, thought I'd defeat you then. (smiles) Anyway, I'll say the loss of your pride is enough punishment... Okay, I better go.

Flare:Ok! Sayonara, N!

N: (leaves)

Blaze: Okay, nothing left to do now...

Flare: Lets close the chapter, there has been enough chaos...


End file.
